Chapter 26
Sea of Stars 1 (ホシノウミ 1, Hoshi no umi 1) is the 26th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Zakuro Kurumaki breaks a wooden sign in front of a Nanagou while proclaiming she will take Rin back. While walking with Ao and Kotoha, Rin’s attention is drawn to the Nanagou. Ao and Kotoha approach the Nanagou where Hime and Juli who are repairing the broken sign which Hime believes was caused by drunks. Juli notices Rin unsteadily walking towards them and ask if she is ok to which she replies no. Hime offers to take Rin back home to rest while Juli stays to fix the sign. Hime states while they are there they will get some food. Kotoha and Ao go along as well in order to deliver a message to Akina since he forgot his cell phone. As the group leaves Juli notices the signpost had rotted. As Akina exits Houran the group arrives to greet him. Kotoha delivers her message from the Ssenate] stating they wanted to inform them about the Yōkai Hunters. Akina wonder if the youkai hunters are human or youkai. Kotoha states if they hunt youkai they would obviously be humans to which Ao retorts that if they are powerful enough to combat youkai they may be youkai. Akina in unsure, but believes the Senate will probably tell them when they get there. Akina starts to head off to the Senate but is stopped by Hime who is worried since Akina lost his temper at the previous meeting. Kotoha and Ao volunteer to go, though Akina realizes that it only because they want to go shopping. Kotoha and Ao head off leaving Hime and Akina with Rin who still feels ill. Okami-san exits from the shop and ask Rin if she feels well enough to makes some deliveries. Rin states she will be fine and leaves. Okami-san worries about her and Hime wonders how an undead person could get a cold. Rin begins feeling more uneasy until she realizes her body is acting strangely and begins crouching over. Juli see Rin and tries to help but is thrown by Rin towards a car. Juli is able to flip off of the car and land safely, only to have Rin launch a mailbox at her. Juli is able redirect the mailbox away from her and a crowd starts to form from the commotion. Kyosuke and Touka emerge from the crowd to inquire about the situation, only for both of them to be tackled by Rin. Touka and Kyosuke are able to grab both of Rin’s arms and Juli tells them to quickly take of Rin’s name tag. Touka removes the name tag causing Rin to cease movement for a brief moment, before she breaks free of their grip and slams them both to the ground by their necks. Touka tells Kyosuke to take of his shackle but before he is able to Rin is knocked out by Okami-san. Okami-san and Juli have Rin rest at Juli’s Hospital where they disciss that fact that Rin should not have been able to move without her talisman. While asleep Rin dreams of her past, when an angry mob of humans chased her and Zakuro offered her protection. Rin wakes from the dream but notices she is awake despite not having her talisman on. Zakuro appears on top of Rin and chastises Rin for running away stating that she will protect her. Characters in order of appearance * Zakuro Kurumaki * Enyou Hiizumi (Mentioned) * Rin Azuma * Kotoha Isone * Ao Nanami * V Juli F * Hime Yarizakura * Akina Hiizumi * Okami-san * Touka Kishi * Kyosuke Kishi Navigation Category:Chapters